


The Fire in Your Eyes

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Fire, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Other, death mentions, touch starved Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Virgil would get to die in Patton’s arms. He would be able to hear “I love you” and “we’ll be okay” one more time. He would be able to see Patton’s burned face before he slowly fell out of existence. And maybe, if Patton hugged him hard enough, Virgil would live.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this fic will be a bit shorter, but angst filled, so don't worry.

Patton tried to hold in his screams. There was no way out, the door was on fire, so was the window and there wasn’t any other exit. He held his four year old brother who was struggling to breathe through the smoke and tears. Patton hugged him closer, trying to help his little brother through his exercises.

“V-Virgil remember...remember, 4...7...8…” Patton attempted. But to no avail, Virgil couldn’t calm down. 

The fire closed in closer and silent tears slipped down Patton’s ash-coated cheeks. This was it. This is where it would end. He wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to mama or mommy. He wouldn’t die in Mx. Joan’s arms as they told a story with a sprinkling of bad words as they tucked him into bed. He wouldn't get to feel uncle Thomas’s arms around him again. 

But one thought put his melting mind at a somewhat ease. 

Virgil would get to die in Patton’s arms. He would be able to hear “I love you” and “we’ll be okay” one more time. He would be able to see Patton’s burned face before he slowly fell out of existence. And maybe, if Patton hugged him hard enough, Virgil would live.

So he did.

There was the sound of splintering glass. Suddenly, arms. Around him and his brother. Lifting him up and running. Running and...jumping and- 

The roof collapsed. 

  
  



	2. A Kid Comes to the Rescue

Roman's auntie and uncle had been fighting again. The air had been so stuffy and filled with hate that Roman needed to get _out_ of there. Thats when he heard about the fire in the house over. He had never talked with the family’s kids, but he saw them around the neighborhood, the older one playing with the younger one and laughing.

He’d seen the two kids in the blue room through the windows on the second floor; the older one with curly blonde hair and big round glasses holding his brother's hands and dancing to music. 

He ran over, and as soon as he didn't see the two kids, he made up his mind. He wildly glanced around for a way in. He spotted the firefighter's ladder, just a feet short of the window to the blue room.

Roman took a deep breath and dashed up the firefighter’s just-too-short ladder. He broke the flaming window and launched himself in. He tumbled to the ground and saw the two kids curled up together. He picked up the older one and kicked down the door. He jumped the fire on the other side and ran down the stairs just as the roof caved in. 

Roman was running on pure adrenaline now. He found the front door, already broken open and dashed for it, throwing the brothers onto the grassy front lawn when the wood door frame failed and fell on him.

  
  



End file.
